1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a motion transmitting linkage system and more particularly to a linkage system for use in a warp knitting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Warp knitting machines and the mechanisms used for driving a weft inserter are well known to those of ordinary skill in the knitting machine art. One of the difficulties with such prior art mechanisms is that due to the construction of prior art linkages, blocking or locking frequently occurs at the dead points of the machine's cycle. This might occur, for instance, where two links are directly in line and it is not possible to achieve enough mechanical advantage to cause the links to pivot with respect to their common point. To avoid linkage blocking, it has often been necessary to resort to high accelerative forces at the turn around points. These points frequently occur where the rate of change of the sinusoidal motion curve of the driven link member runs through a comparatively small drive crank angle. Prior art has been known to avoid dead spots by equipping two mutually joined members with complicated aiding devices. Examples of prior art devices are to be found in U.S. Pat.No. 3,772,924 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,760,960.
It was in the context of the foregoing problems that the present linkage system was invented.